


The Shower Curtain

by Southern_Heaven



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila just wanted to be asked how her day had gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietprofanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietprofanity/gifts).



> Please forgive me for this.
> 
> Thank you to HTBThomas for looking this over.

"You should have seen it! I am not shitting you, at least three of the gorillettes jumped on him._ Right after he ripped their boss' fucking head off._ You can't even pay for loyalty these days. "

As he continued his speech, his mouth half full of the pot roast and asparagus, Sheila struggled to pay attention.

"I don't know what it is! Women just can't resist the man."

Sheila poked at the meat with her fork and waited for the Monarch to finish. He had been at the rant long enough that everything on the table had grown cold and her appetite had disappeared. She wanted him to ask about her day. Every night she sat there and listened to him rant about the day's arching, even if she had been there right beside him, he'd recount everything to her as if she hadn't been.

"And it wasn't just one of them, no—it was like four of them! Four? That's gotta be some sort of record even for him."

Shelia looked up at him. "Not a single time have you asked me how my day went. It has been blah, blah, blah Brock Sampson all night. I'm tired of it. If you're so interested in Brock Sampson, why don't you call him up and have dinner with him?"

"What?"

He watched her stomp from the room to the back of the house. For a long moment he sat there, waiting for her to return.

"Women," Kevin croaked as Tim-Tom helped him climb up into Sheila's chair to get at her plate.  
They had been waiting just outside the doorway to the dining room, ready to strike as soon as either the Monarch or Sheila left their plates unguarded.

"Always me, me, me wit' 'em," the other moppet said, shimmying up the leg of her chair to join his cohort.

The Monarch took the plate off the table and put it on top of the buffet where they couldn't reach before going off after her.

 

"My butterfly?" The Monarch asked as he peeked into the bedroom. He could see the lump of her in the bed, her back turned towards the door as she pretended to sleep. It seemed that she was wearing her pajamas of cock blockery instead of her usual lingerie. She only resorted to the pajamas when she was super pissed. It was a clear warning sign of danger.

The Monarch tip toed into the room and up to the bedside. "I know you are not asleep, my queen."

Sheila clenched her eyes closed tighter and rolled away from him. It was quite obvious that she was awake, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting let off the hook so easily.

"Come on," the Monarch cooed as he smoothed a hand over her side, pulling the pajama shirt up as he did.

"I'm not in the mood," she said as she pulled the pajama top back down and shrugged away from him again.

"Say you're not mad at me." The Monarch asked as he crawled on to the bed. She moved away from him but he caught her somewhere in the middle of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He slipped a hand inside of the pajama shirt to cup her one of her breasts. "Tell me about your day. What did you do?"

"I got to sleep in a little bit for once."

When he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, she couldn't help but to sigh. His breath was warm on her neck, even if it still smelled like pot roast and asparagus.

"But then I had to take the Monarchmobile in to get inspected. The guy didn't want to pass it for emissions, but I talked him into it."

The hand slipped out of her shirt and he set to work undoing the buttons on the pajama top.

"What did you do after that?"

"I had to go to the dry cleaner's to pick up your spare costumes and drop off—"

Her breath caught in her throat as he gently turned her on her back and lowered his mouth to her breasts. He caught one nipple between his lips. Circling it with his tongue, he brought one hand up to play with the other.

"—some of the henchmens' costumes."

Swiftly, the Monarch threw the comforter and top sheet off of the bed. He pushed her legs apart and knelt between them, still teasing a nipple with his tongue. Shivers ran through her body. The Monarch hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of the pajama pants and her underwear. Slowly he pulled them down, kissing a line down the center of her body as he did.

Sheila spread her legs a little wider. It wasn't often that the Monarch would do this. Eating her out was another of his favorite topics for ranting (he wasn't in favor of it, but he did it anyways), though he thankfully kept that mostly to the bedroom.

In response the Monarch pulled the bottoms all the way off and tossed them away somewhere else in the room. They hit something and knocked it over, but neither was willing to break away to investigate.

"And then I took a bunch of the henchmen to Supermart for some odds and ends," she groaned. "And I picked up a new shower curtain while we were there."

She grasped when he brought his lips down to her. As he fucked her with two fingers, he swirled his tongue around her clit as he toyed with it. She twisted beneath him as she grew closer and closer.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him about the letter they'd gotten about a guild retreat when she suddenly came. As she lay there in bliss she was vaguely aware of the Monarch rebuttoning her pajama top and getting off the bed to pick up the sheet and comforter. .

"The new curtain looks good, by the way." The Monarch said and tossed the comforter back up on the bed in a ball.

Sheila threw a pillow at him.


End file.
